Endured
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: My OC, Raylee(Ray), is just a 20-year-old girl who loves to be herself and explore. But one day,everything goes bad. She's just in an abandoned old town alone, then she's in a backseat gagged and tied up, crying. To where she's headed, is unknown to her teenage mind. Read and follow me! Hope you enjoy my story! :D
1. Scared

~Ray's POV~

_Red car. Walk. Just. Keep. Walking, Ray, _I thought to myself. I started to walk faster, but not too fast so the people wouldn't think I was running away. That red car was slowly driving behind me. I was freaking out right now. I just decided to start to running down the abandoned sidewalk. The car sped up and stopped in front of me. A guy, maybe in his mid-twenties, got out of the passenger side. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a black beanie, and sunglasses.

I tried to turn and run, but the man grabbed my wrists, pulled me back, tied them together and put duct tape over my mouth. He shoved me in the backseat, got back in the front and the driver sped down the abandoned, cracked road. I started to cry silently and look out the window.

The man in the passenger seat started talking on his phone, "Yeah. We got her. We're on ou-... What? Seriously?... Sweet!... Yeah! I'll tell him! Be there soon." He hangs up then looks over at the driver. "Jesse, guess what?"

The man now known as Jesse said, " What is it, Zane!? I'm tryin' to drive here!"

"We get a fuckin' reward if we do what Mitchelle tells us to do correctly and on time." said the man now identified as Zane. _I guess their boss, the man on the phone, is Mitchelle._ The tears kept silently flowing from my eyes.

"You serious?," Zane nods, "no way! That's epic! How much?" Jesse asks anxiously.

"Half a million!"

"Shit!" Jesse said extaticly.

"Yeah! So kid," Zane takes his sunglasses off and looks back at me, "you better behave!"

I turn my head away so that I won't look into his... amazing... icy blue eyes, which are harsh yet still tired-like. I nod, looking at the floor of the car with tears hanging from the edge of my eyes.

_W-...Why can't I look into his eyes? Well yeah... I know he's a kidnapper but... there's something about him that... I can't stop thinking about..._ I looked up and he was still looking at me... only this time through the front mirror. I saw some concern in his eyes. He was just looking at me... I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Everything started to blur, so I looked down and tried to squeez the tears out. They poured down my face.

*~*~*~* About an hour later *~*~*~*

We were driving down a very abandoned dirt country road. I looked out the front window and saw a one story building that sort of looked like an old gas station. When we got closer I saw that it was worn down and abandoned. We turned into a field next to the gas station and stopped in the middle of it. I felt the floor shake for a second, kind of like how it feels when an elevator comes to a we started moving down on a platform that looked like the field. I saw silver walls, no windows, bright lights shining, people in dirty black uniforms walking everywhere. We drove off the platform as it rose back up. I heard people shouting, talking, laughing, and drinking. Zane pulled me out of the car and took the duct tape off slowly so he wouldn't hurt me. He looked down at me.

He quietly whispered, "Don't worry... You'll be ok... I'll be sure of it..." He looks around quickly so nobody was listening, "By the way... I think you're a beautiful girl... This may be weird, but It's true. When I looked into your eyes earlier... I... I fell in love... N-now... how old are you?"

"T-twentie... A-and... Thanks... Please... Tell me why I'm here! I'm scared and don't know what's going on..." He grabs my arm and starts to lead me down a hallway with very little light. We stand in front of a long row of cells. He opens the first one and guides me in. He closes the door when I walk in, locks it then puts the key chain back on his belt.

"You're here... for many, many reasons... but the biggest reason is that..."

**REVIEW! Oh shit son. Cliffie! Just wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Loved

***I'm back! Hell yeaaah! Alright. Now enjoy chapter 2! :D***

~Ray's POV~

"...We want to train you to become one of us."

"What?! I can't just leave my family to join some... group of strangers and fight!"

"Well... I'm sorry... It wasn't my plan to kidnap you. And it wasn't my plan to... To fall in love with you." He looks at the ground and I see a light shade of pink form on his cheeks.

"It's never anyone's plan if they fall in love with someone. " I walk up to the cell door and wrap my hands around two bars. I stand in front of him. " Zane looks up at me.

"Yeah." He pushes himself back and looks in my eyes. "We start training in the morning. Get some rest." He walks off down the dim hallway.

*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*

My eyes slowly open. Was it just a dream? I turn around and swing my legs off the bed. I see the cell door and the stone walls. The dim hallway, silent. I sigh. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I rubs my eyes with the heel of my hand. "Damn it." I hear footsteps coming from down the hallway. I quickly put my shoes on my light jacket. I see a man with black hair and bushy eyebrows. He has a tight black shirt on with jeans and combat boots. ( . ?fbid=244332032402871&set=a.127095477459861.26742.100004782272640&type=1)

"Come on. Training's about to start." He unlocks the door and closes it when I walk out. He doesn't smile or anything. He grabs my arm and pushes my down the hallway. We walk through two metal doors and enter a huge training room. I see a bunch of men and women; mostly in their early or late 20's.

"Woah." He lets my arms go and walks away towards a punching bag. They stop to look at me and I blush madly. "H-hi..." Zane comes walking up to me.

"Hey! You ready to start training?"

"I guess. These people look pretty tough. I'm not really that strong..."

"Well... After training here, you'll be pretty strong. Trust me."

"Awesome. Now why is everyone still staring at me?" Zane turns around and sees everyone looking.

"Alright! Nothing to see here! Just a new recruit! Back to work!" All the people went back to their chatter and training. The guy that brought you here was looking angry while punching the punching bag. I stare at him with a confused look. He glares at me then punches the bag. He looks away then punches the bag again. It goes flying into the wall. I widen my eyes. He turns to look at me while fixing the white tape around his hands. He walks towards the door behind me.

"Don't be botherin' me, girl." He runs into my shoulder on purpose and I fall to the ground. I hear the door slam behind me. I wince at the loud sound. Zane quickly helps me up.

"Sorry about him. He has people problems." We walk over to a small table with some tape for your hands when using the punching bags. "Now. Let's get all geared up!" He takes my hands and wraps it around my hands. "Oh and by the way, Mr. People-problem's name is Cole. Don't mess with him." I walk over to the punching bag.

"Is there like... a starting stance?" Zane comes over and shows me. Alright, right foot back, left foot in the front. Right arm back by my side, left arm up in front of my face. I got this.

"Keep your body tough. When you punch, go back to this stance and go again. And hit with all you've got. Try it." I breathe deeply and concentrate. I punch the bag with my right hand. I feel the power that flows through me. I smile.

"Woah. I feel like... I could rule the world!" I hear Zane chuckle lightly. "Not literally but... you know what I mean.

"I do. I felt like that too. Keep goin'! I wanna see progress by the end of the week!"

"What day IS it?"

"Sunday." I smile and punch the bag again. He walks away.

"Man. This is gonna be a crazy week."

*~*~*~*End of the week*~*~*~*

I focus on the target in front of me. I hold the pistol in my hand. I take a deep breathe as I aim the gun. I pull the trigger. BAM! Bullseye! "Yes!" I turn around and see Zane at the doorway. I smile. "Have I progressed at all?"

"Yeah! A lot actually. More than Cole did in his first week here!"

"What?! No way! You're Kidding me. Right?"

"Nope. No jokes here!" I laugh and walk over to him. "So Ray... Can I tell you something?"

"Sure! What is it?" He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my right hand on the back of his neck and kiss back. I smile and pull off. I look into his icy blue eyes.

"I love you too."

***REVIEW!***


	3. Lost

***Heeey! I'm back with chapter 3! Enjoy and have a good day/night!***

~Ray's POV~

*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*

As I open my eyes from my sleep, I hear the cell door open.

"Hey. C'mon. Training's about to start." I sit up and rub the tiredness from my eyes. I stand up and look to see Cole again.

"Ok... Thanks Cole... " I change my shirt and put my boots on. I already have skinny jeans on, so I open the door and walk to the training hall. I see people there getting ready. Suddenly a little kid, maybe about 4 or 5 years old, runs by me, laughing. I scream from being surprised. "Why is there a kid here?"

"Because... He's the smartest person here. He has an IQ of 200." I turn and see Zane walking up behind me. "His name is Jai (A/N: It's pronounced Jay.). He's 5."

"Wow... He's really that smart?" Zane nods. "Where did he come from?"

"We found him wandering the abandoned streets of Deshima. No parents or siblings. Not even a pet or anything."

"Wait... Y-you... you said Jai, right?" He nods and gets a confused look. I smile and start tearing up. "Oh my God..." I run over to Jai and pick him up. I hug him tightly and cry happily. "Jai! I've missed you so much! It's been a year since you were changed and kidnapped."

"Ray?" I nod as I sit the floor with him in my lap. He hugs me around the neck and cries happily. "I missed you!"

"What's going on in here?!" I hear a loud, booming voice echo in the big training room. I quickly turn around and see a tall girl dressed in a strapless, tight black dress that ends at her mid-thigh. She has black heels on that lace all the way up her leg. Her hair is curly and silver with purple highlights. It goes down to her mid-chest. She looks like she's in her... late 20's or early 30's. She looks at me as I stand up with Jai in my arms. "Who are you?"

"Storm, she's a new recruit. She's been here training for a week. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you." I nod.

"I wasn't asking you, Zane." She looks at me in the eyes, her British accent flowing. " Who... are you?"

"I-I'm... I'm Ray. And like Zane said, I've been a recruit for a week here." I try not to look into her piercing grayish-blue eyes, for they are very mezmerizing. Not like THAT way but... you know what I mean.

"Ray... Like the harmful, bright sun. Your name disgusts me, "Ray". Your new name shall be... Rydel. Chew on it for a while... You'll get use-" I cut her off.

"You can't change my name because you don't like it! That's not how life works! I can make my OWN choices in MY life!" She looks at me with a hard stare. She looks angry.

"Excuse me? Nobody ever talks to me with such manner. How dare you. Zane, put her in her cell for the rest of the month." I furrow my eyebrows in anger. I try not to squeeze Jai to death from my anger and tensing up.

"I'M NOT SPENDING 3 WEEKS IN THAT RATTY CELL! YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING QUEEN!" She suddenly puts her hand up (like Darth Vader is choking someone with the force) and I feel myself being pulled by an invisible force. I stop at least 2 feet away from her. She takes Jai from my arms and sets him on the ground and he runs to Zane. She grabs me by the back of the neck and squeezes. She pushes me to her room while I just see everything as a blur because she's squeezing really hard. She slams the door and I wince.

She throws my on her chair. I struggle to get back up since I'm so dizzy. "What is wrong with you, Rydel?!"

"It's Ray, you little fucker!" She smacks my across the face and grab the cheek with my left hand. I feel a few tears start forming. I look up at her trying to suck back the tears, so that I look strong and not wimpy. "What the fuck?!"

"Shut up! Listen to me! I will NOT tolerate being treated that way!"

"I won't tolerate being tolerated like THIS! Now we're even!" I get up and walk to the door. It suddenly locks and I try to turn it. "Unlock the fucking door! ZANE! HELP!" I start banging on the door.

"They can't hear yo-"

"Ray?! Are you ok?!" I feel the doorknob slightly moving because of him.

"I'm fine! Just get me out of here!" I feel something go overly mouth and I realize it's a ball gag. She pulls my hands behind my back and handcuffs them to the head rest posts. She does the same to my ankles on the other end of the bed. I scream but it's sort of muffled.

"Now now... Shush my little prey." I widen my eyes when I see the sharp kitchen knife in her hand. I start screaming some more. She slices my arm a little. I scream again. I see her torture weapons through the crack in her opened closet door. I widen my eyes.

"Time... for a little fun..." She smiles mischeviously.

***REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Woah-ho! Cliffie huh? Hope you're anxious for more!***


End file.
